press_buttons_n_talk_lorefandomcom-20200216-history
April Fools Episodes
April Fools Episodes are one-off episodes posted by PBnT every April 1. They are located in the "One Ep Wonders" playlist and often feature what is believed to be an episode an Ace Attorney game, but is later revealed to be a completely unrelated Wii game. The Ace Attorney characters are, however, carried over into the game and the episodes are treated as a part of the universe. Ace Attorney: Justice For All (Major League Baseball 2K8) The first April Fools episode was posted on April 1, 2017 with the title "Ace Attorney: Justice For All, Ep. 1 - The Charlie Brown Hotties". The video begins with Alex and SungWon explaining their exasperation with their Kingdom Hearts playthrough and wanting to jump into Ace Attorney: Justice For All in order to take a break. As they open the game, they begin "The Lost Turnabout", which fades into a very different-looking 3D game. Anne Marie also joins them for this episode, saying that she will only be helping them for the first episode of Justice For All. In this playthrough, the roles have been changed a little, with Alex has taking up the role of Miles Edgeworth, and SungWon taking the role of Phoenix Wright. As the game begins, they discover that the gameplay of Justice For All has been drastically changed from the first game to make the trials more like a game of baseball than an actual legal trial in which Edgeworth and Phoenix are playing on opposing teams. At the end of the video, they promise there will be 198 episodes of this game and they will continue to replay it until they finally get to that number. Ace Attorney Characters * Phoenix Wright * Miles Edgeworth * Dick Gumshoe * Manfred von Karma * Larry Butz * The Judge * Maya Fey * Godot * Mike Meekins (mentioned) * "David Dejesus" / Franziska von Karma * Damon Gant * Mia Fey (mentioned) * Gregory Edgeworth (mentioned) MLB 2K8 Characters * Ryan Shealy * Tony Pena * Ross Gload * Gilgamesh (from Final Fantasy) * John Buck Original PBnT Characters * Charlie Brown Adults * Bill Bailiff (mentioned) Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations (Wii Music) As these episodes are posted every year, the next episode was posted on April 1, 2018 with the title "Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations, Ep. 1 - The Objection Song". Alex and SungWon say that they are finally playing this game at everyone's request and remark about the coffee-colored background which they believe may allude to a certain coffee-themed character who appears in the game. The game begins with choosing the case "Turnabout Memories" (though it is later revealed to be called "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star") before jumping into the gameplay, where they are greeted by the defendant/witness/murderer/prosecutor, Sebastian Tute. Anne Marie also appears in the episode, telling everyone that she will be in the playthrough of Trials and Tribulations. Interestingly enough, there are 6 playable characters in this game: Phoenix Wright, Matt Engarde (who looks just like Phoenix Wright), Miles Edgeworth, Mia Fey, The Judge, and a young Wendy Oldbag. The gameplay involves playing different instruments using the Wii remote, which has made the game drastically different from the other Ace Attorney games, resulting in it being referred to as the "non-canon Ace Attorney game" by many fans. The instruments that can be played in Trials and Tribulations include the piano, the guitar (which is direct foreshadowing to Klavier Gavin from Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice and his favorite yellow banana suit), the trumpet, and the violin. One of the murders that must be solved is the death of Pearl Fey. Three new races of Charlie Brown Adults are introduced to the Ace Attorney series in this game: Be-Bop adults, Muppet adults, and tiny people. They are apparently the murderer in every single case. The game is also very lenient with its gameplay because there is "no one way to win a case". Ace Attorney Characters * Phoenix Wright * Miles Edgeworth * Mia Fey * The Judge * Wendy Oldbag * Matt Engarde * Franziska von Karma (mentioned) * Winston Payne (mentioned) * Klavier Gavin (mentioned) * Larry Butz * Dick Gumshoe * Pearl Fey (mentioned) * Acro * Penny Nichols * Damon Gant * Redd White * Simon Blackquill * Lotta Hart * Maya Fey Wii Music Characters * Sebastian Tute * J.J. and Susie (mentioned) Original PBnT Characters * Charlie Brown Adults / Be-Bop Adults * Jailer Bagel Cop Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations, Ep. 85 (Major League Baseball 2K9) This episode was posted on April 1, 2019 with the title "Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations, Ep. 85 - Find the Snowmobile". It was posted during the actual PBnT playthrough of Trials and Tribulations, and begins as a continuation of the previous episode, "The Death of Cool Spot". The episode begins by continuing a cross-examination of Bikini. As they scroll through her testimony, Alex and SungWon decide to look at a piece of evidence they recently received, the Tracks Photo. After clicking on it, the game fades into not a photo of the snowmobile tracks, but rather another game of baseball. Franziska explains to Edgeworth that in order to activate the evidence, he must play baseball first. In fact, every time evidence is presented by Edgeworth, it is implied that there is a game of baseball being played in his mind each time. This segment of the game is also seen as a callback to the baseball game featured previously in Ace Attorney: Justice For All. The baseball mechanic also returns in Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies as well, but rather than one batter, there are two -- hence the name Dual Destinies. In order to progress, the game's Batting Contact must be set to exactly 68 and the Hot and Cold settings must be turned off so that the Charlie Brown Adults do not become cold and turn on you, resulting in the bad ending. Another mechanic introduced features angering the judge during the batting segment by spinning the cursor around rapidly. The player must attempt to anger the judge enough to have him attack the prosecution, but not anger him enough to the point where he begins to take from your health bar. In this section of the game, Shu Takumi, the creator of Ace Attorney, is finally featured twice as a playable character in franchise. Trials and Tribulations is also a direct continuation of Takumi's other game series, Ghost Trick, along with featuring protagonist Sissel as a playable character. Ace Attorney Characters * Miles Edgeworth * "Scott Kazmir" / Franziska von Karma * Bikini * Dick Gumshoe * Phoenix Wright * Larry Butz * Judge (younger brother) * Manfred von Karma * Godot * The Judge * Winston Payne (mentioned) * Maya Fey (mentioned) MLB 2K9 Characters * Derek Jeter PBnT Original Characters * Charlie Brown Adults * Crawford Category:Lists Category:Games